El cielo en una habitación
by Oscurita XuXu
Summary: COMPLETO. Hiei era el amo del Jagan, Shigure se lo había entregado con una sola condición: jamás decirle a Yukina que era su hermano. Pero cuando supo que ella regresaría al Makai, rompió su palabra. Y en ese minuto, en que Kurama le abrazaba, Hiei se preguntó si habría alguna experiencia más horrible que Yukina odiándolo, pensó en Shigure...si, había algo peor. HK!


_**Disclaimer:**_

La serie de YYH no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, yo sólo la he usado para divertirme un momento.

_**Notas del fick: **_

Este fick no es A.U, es mi versión de por qué Hiei no quería que Yukina supiese que él era su hermano.

Salto al fandom con un Song-fick ambientado en la serie, mezclando claro, mis ideas originales.

Y como siempre es un fick Yaoi Hiei/Kurama.

Mis disculpas si la historia está poco pulida o si se siente diferencias en las personalidades, este fick tiene toques del genero yaoi, por ello, no estas obligado a leer esta historia.

_**Canción utilizada:**_

Nemurero Yoru, por Manterou Opera.

_**Notas:**_

Esta historia está dedicada a mi hermana.

Y luego de esta pequeña explicación les presento:

* * *

_**El cielo en una habitación**_

_**.**_

"_Todas las cosas fingidas caen como flores marchitas,_

_Porque ninguna simulación puede durar largo tiempo."_

_-Marco Tulio Cicerón-_

_._

**-Habitación de Yukina, templo de Genkai**_**-**_

Lloraba.

Las lágrimas habían resbalado de sus carmesíes pupilas, descendiendo por la curvatura de sus mejillas hasta lograr detenerse en su labio inferior, y el sabor de la salinidad inundó su boca, y su lengua al mismo tiempo en que apretaba sus manos con rudeza y juntaba con fuerza sus rodillas.

Y el corazón le palpitaba con potencia a medida que sus suspiros se escapaban de su garganta, percibiendo aquel dolor recorrer su espina dorsal, provocándole un espantoso estremecimiento en su estómago.

-Yukina…- la voz del detective espiritual se coló por sus oídos, tratando de animarla.

Tratando de manera inútil de traerla a la realidad.

-Vete- y ella movió lentamente los labios, movió de manera trémula la carne de su lengua para lograr modular las palabras. Sus dedos temblaron cuando rompió el sobre por la mitad y Yusuke contempló como la carta que hace unas horas le había entregado ahora yacía convertida en miles de fragmentos desperdiciados por el suelo del templo de su maestra.

-Yo sólo quería ayudarte-

-Te dije que te fueras- el detective se acercó lentamente a la doncella de hielo que ahora se encontraba sentada en cuclillas en un rincón de la habitación. La luz de la vela que iluminaba la pieza se había finalmente extinguido debido a una leve brisa que se había colado por una de las ventanas. Yusuke le levantó el mentón, estremeciéndose cuando aquellos ojos le penetraron en los suyos, y percibiendo dentro de su alma todo el rencor que había nacido repentinamente en aquel corazón de hielo.

Sintió por única vez que Yukina le odiaba...

-Vete...sólo vete...-

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo- y él le tomó levemente la mano, obligándose a sí mismo a seguirle la mirada. – él me pidió que lo hiciera-

-Tú lo sabías- Yukina separó su contacto, aferrándose con fuerza a sus rodillas, y escondiendo su rostro para que el detective no contemplara aquellas lágrimas cargadas de dolor y de decepción.

Porque ella se había decepcionado de todos.

-¡Tú lo sabías! ¡Todos lo sabían!- su voz finalmente salió cargada de toda la ira y tristeza que estaba percibiendo. Porque simplemente no era justo que se lo hubieran ocultado a ella.

Porque ninguno de ellos entendería nunca lo que para ella simplemente significaba el conocer a su hermano, no entenderían lo que significaba el haber crecido sólo con una sombra, sólo con un recuerdo que realmente ella no conservaba. Porque dolía el hecho que le hubieran lastimado su corazón con aquella mentira.

_-Es de tu hermano-_ al recordarlo Yukina tuvo que volver a esconder su rostro con su túnica, dado que las mejillas se le habían enrojecido de tanta rabia que sentía dentro de sí.

Sus manos temblaron cuando con la punta de sus dedos alcanzó el sobre que yacía partido por la mitad, y sus ojos se perdieron en aquel contenido que había derrumbado su mundo y sueños infantiles. Mientras el torbellino se la tragaba a medida que se hundía en ese mensaje que por años había querido recibir, y su cuerpo se tensaba cuando su cerebro lo logró comprender mientras escuchaba su corazón latir.

¿Acaso esperaba que su hermano fuese perfecto?

¿Acaso esperaba que su hermano hubiese estado atrapado como ella, en la celda de Tarukane?

Porque si esa hubiese sido la situación ahora lo habría comprendido perfectamente, pero no.

No lo comprendía, y no quería hacerlo.

Otra vez rompió a llorar, Yusuke le otorgó el silencio como compañía, mientras la otra repasaba en su mente las palabras escritas de aquella carta.

Y las odio.

"_Yukina:_

_No espero entiendas el por qué acabas de recibir esta carta, pero te pido, primero que termines de leerla; luego puedes hacer con ella lo que gustes. _

_Te seré sincero, esperaba simplemente seguir pasando desapercibido por el mundo humano, seguir mirándote a la distancia como cualquier persona que te observa en la calle, o te saluda cuando vas a comprar algo para la maestra Genkai. _

_Ha pasado muchos años desde que nos conocimos, desde que ambos supimos de la existencia del otro, pero aún así llegaste realmente a ser importante para mí. _

_-Cambiaste la visión que tenía de las doncellas de hielo-_

_Las aborrecía, creí que podría simplemente matarte, hacerte desaparecer. _

_-Porque en mi fragmentando mundo, ustedes se merecían aquello- _

_Te contaré una pequeña historia, es la historia de un niño que fue arrojado por un precipicio, que fue tachado de maldito...y de cómo ese niño encontró su lugar en el mundo del mal al lado de una familia de bandidos._

_Y de cómo sentía, día con día, que su mente era carcomida por el miedo y la soledad..._

_Yukina, no soy perfecto, nunca lo seré tampoco, he matado a más personas de las que tú podrías contar. _

_-Iba a matar a todas las doncellas de hielo por haberme desterrado-_

_-Iba a destruir tu hermosa aldea glaciar-_

_Pero no podía hacerlo siendo un simple demonio, y por eso, le vendí mi vida a un quiropráctico llamado Shigure. _

_Y él a cambio de mi libertad, me otorgó el Jagan con una sola condición._

_-Jamás decirte que era tu hermano-_

_En ese instante no me importó, porque estaba ciego de odio, de rabia. Estaba ciego por ver la sangre de tu raza correr por la yema de mis dedos. Y cuando al fin logré llegar a la aldea glaciar, cuando estaba por encontrarte, me descubrió Rui._

_¿La recuerdas verdad?_

_Aquella mujer con la que te criaste, aquella mujer que parecía estar siempre triste._

_Cuando la vi me petrifiqué, pero sentí que ella temió más por su vida cuando vislumbró mi rostro, oh sí, porque en la mente de Rui yo debía de estar muerto._

_Porque en la mente de Rui, ella, me había matado al lanzarme de la aldea cuando era un bebé, y todos los problemas que pude haber causado se habían esfumado con mi destierro. _

_-¿Jamás te lo contó verdad?-_

_Y pensar que viviste años al lado de la mujer que había asesinado, supuestamente, a tu hermano. _

_-Irónico-_

_A ella la quería matar lentamente... _

_Todo lo recuerdo muy bien, cada voz, cada cara, cada palabra de Hina gritando, y el frío al ser lanzado; la velocidad del aire chocando en mi rostro... _

_El dolor al impactar en el río..._

_El aire que no llegaba a mis pulmones para respirar..._

_Ese escalofriante día lo llevo grabado con fuego en mi mente._

_Pero luego, mucho tiempo después vino la misión de Tarukane. _

_-Y tras conocerte no pude odiarte-_

_Porque eras tan dulce, tan extraña, eras algo imposible de concebir en mi existencia, eras algo tan interesante que mi corazón se obligó a quedarse a tu lado la mayoría del tiempo. _

_Pero el tiempo es efímero._

_El tiempo pasa y en algún minuto nos alcanza, en especial si has hecho un juramento inquebrantable. _

_-Y lo rompes- _

_En este momento, lo estoy haciendo. _

_Estoy rompiendo la condición que me dejó Shigure. ¿Pero por qué dirás?, el idiota de Kuwabara me dijo que hoy regresabas a la aldea glaciar, y sentí un frío en el pecho al escuchar esa noticia._

_Me sentí perdido y solo. _

_Sé que no evitaré que te vayas Yukina, pero no quería verte regresando a la aldea glaciar con Rui sin decirte que soy tu hermano._

_Sé que en el fondo de tu corazón que me estas odiando._

_-Y lo comprendo-_

_Espero, que este no sea nuestro adiós, pero yo no puedo ir a visitarte a ese lugar, porque estoy maldito después de todo...¿no?, y sólo te traeré más problemas si tus compañeras recuerdan mi rostro, el color de mis ojos._

_O mi voz. _

_Dolerá al principio pero quizás podamos vernos en cualquier otra parte del mundo del mal. _

_Pero si quieres odiarme, alejarte silenciosamente lo respetaré. _

_-Espero, te vaya bien en tu viaje- _

_Siempre estaré cerca, aunque no te diga nada o tú no me veas._

_Sólo prométeme que cuando termines de leer esta carta que cuando nos encontremos en el portal dimensional que harás como si nada hubiese pasado entre ambos, que dejarás que los chicos se despidan de ti, porque ellos, realmente, sólo hicieron lo que yo les pedí._

_Y si me ves distinto, cansado, que no me dirás nada. _

_Porque no soporto la idea de despedirnos. _

_-Sólo promételo- _

_Hiei."_

Hiei

¡Hiei!

¡Hiei!

¡Hiei!

¡Hiei!

¡Hiei!

La palma de su mano le mostraba fragmentos del papel en donde sólo se encontraba escrito el nombre de aquel youkai de fuego que por años ella se había dedicado a buscar, y ahora simplemente no sentía ningún tipo de felicidad al saberlo.

¿Acaso todos pensaron que ella se alegraría por saber finalmente que él era su hermano?

Pero Yukina no se encontraba feliz por el hecho de saber que era Hiei, no se encontraba feliz por el hecho de saber que él siempre estuvo con ella y nunca fue capaz de decírselo en su cara.

Y ahora...ahora le había mandando una carta con Urameshi por intermediario.

Y dolía tanto…

-Yusuke- la doncella de hielo levantó su hinchada mirada, arrugando la frente y la curvatura de sus labios. El detective del mundo espiritual esperó el golpe, esperó pacientemente a que ella terminara de descargarse con él. Porque él siempre lo supo, porque siempre que ella le preguntaba se hacía el desentendido, porque siempre que hablaban de Hiei cambiaban drásticamente el tema cuando ella aparecía. –Sé que sabes quién es Shigure, así que dime por qué le puso esa condición, y quizás pueda perdonarlos a todos-

-Yukina yo…-

-¡Maldita sea dímelo! ¡¿Sabes lo que dice la carta cierto?!; ¿Por qué jamás me lo dijeron?, ¡Por qué se quedaron callados!- ella se levantó rápidamente, encarando al humano. Los ojos de Yusuke navegaron en el interior de los carmines ojos de ella, y su corazón aumentó el ritmo de sus latidos.

El moreno comprendió lo que Yukina estaba sintiendo: era miedo.

-Shigure es un quiropráctico del mundo del mal, hace favores a los demonios cuando considera que sus vidas son interesantes de escuchar-

Era miedo porque sabía que la única persona que tenía el derecho a contarle toda la verdad era Hiei. Era miedo porque ella se iría de todas maneras aunque se enterara, y era miedo porque estaba traicionando con todas sus letras al youkai. –Cuando tuvimos que pelear en el torneo del mundo del mal yo me puse del lado de Raizen-

-Lo recuerdo-

-Y Hiei se puso del lado de Mukuro. Shigure trabajaba para ella- Yusuke no pudo seguir mirándola, su rostro se perdió contemplando el piso del dojo. Los dedos de Yukina se perdieron en su cuello, acariciando instintivamente el lugar en dónde debía de encontrarse la perla Hiruseki que le había entregado ingenuamente a Hiei.

A Hiei, pidiéndole que cuando viese a su hermano se la entregara ¡y lo peor era que todavía recordaba las palabras que había dicho esa tarde!.

_"Mi hermano es de una raza muy similar a la tuya, si lo vez dásela, y dile que lo estoy esperando"_

En ese instante Yukina se mordió un labio.

La voz de Yusuke le obligó a olvidar ese recuerdo.

–Lo único que sé es que Shigure murió durante el torneo Yukina, realmente no conozco tan bien a Hiei...Kurama puede que sepa algo más, lo siento...de verdad-

Ella ya no dijo nada, Yusuke no le servía después de todo.

El que le servía era Kurama. Kurama podía responder sus dudas, Kurama podría explicarle por qué Hiei no podía contarle que era su hermano. Sólo lamentaba el hecho de que tuviera que irse en unas horas más a la aldea glaciar y no conocer realmente la razón.

Hiei la había herido, sentía que su corazón se destrozaba, fragmentaba.

_Y cómo le dolía._

* * *

_**...El viento pasa por este cuerpo que está cansado...**_

_**...Convirtiéndose en palabras amables que son llamadas por la noche...**_

_**...Por fin podré dormir, la noche está caliente...**_

_**...Y ayuda a que pase el tiempo...**_

_**...Pensar que "quiero morir" siendo mirado por alguien...**_

_**...Para que ese alguien piense que otra persona está pasando por lo mismo...**_

* * *

**-Afueras del templo de Genkai-**

_-Esa espada es muy singular-_ el youkai de fuego abrió los ojos, la voz de Shigure regresó a su cabeza. Hiei estaba pensando en todos los momentos que compartió con ese hombre, y en silencio deseaba poder regresar el tiempo para poder cambiar la historia que sabía se estaba formando a costa de su carta.

Si pudiese devolver el tiempo, si pudiese regresar al día en que conoció a Shigure jamás le pediría el Jagan, jamás le prometería que se escondería de Yukina.

Pero si se quedaba en esa idea, quizás jamás habría conocido a Kurama a causa de eso, y el otro no habría llegado a tocar una fibra tan profunda de su corazón.

Suspiró, Kurama estaba a su lado, leyendo un libro de biología.

Se encontraban sentados en las ramas de un árbol de cerezo, el kitsune disfrutando de esas palabras extrañas, mientras que él, veía a Yukina.

Se sentía indigno de su hermana, porque sabía que había jugado con los sentimientos de ella al enviar aquella carta, pero el pasado estaba hecho, y no existía nada que pudiese devolver el tiempo, que pudiese arreglar lo que sabía estaba ocurriendo en esa habitación que veía desde esa distancia. Trataba de memorizar la escena, a Yusuke, a la niña; la hoja que estaba siendo rasgada y alejada.

La manera en que se movía.

Y leyó en la mente de ella que le odiaba.

Hiei se mordió la piel de la boca, una de sus manos tembló.

El corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora al saber que su hermana estaba gritándole a Yusuke porque todos le habían mentido.

Oh, pero debió de haber previsto aquello.

Kurama le miró, el kitsune distinguió la manera en que Hiei se hacía daño con los dientes, y cómo, parecía estar perdido en otra realidad. Cómo el mundo presente del korime se mezclaba con recuerdos y las ganas de ir a ver a Yukina a esa habitación.

Pero él no sabía por qué Hiei debería de sentirse así...

No sabía por qué parecía que Hiei estaba siendo arrastrado muy lejos de él, y tampoco, por qué sintió que le perdería para siempre.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Hn, no...nada-

Hiei era callado, pero Kurama había aprendido a valorar los momentos en que el medio Korime le decía algo, o las pocas veces en que le visitaba a su casa.

Con Hiei, los momentos había que aprovecharlos al máximo.

Pero en ese segundo...¿por qué su corazón sintió que le perdería?

-¿Seguro?-

-Si-

No necesitaban palabras para entenderse, ni mucho menos de algún gesto o alguna pregunta. Sólo necesitaban una mirada e instintivamente sabían que algo le pasaba al otro; esa era la ventaja de su relación, no tenían que preguntar siquiera si alguno necesitaba estar a solas.

Y fue eso, lo que Kurama sintió al mirarle.

Algo, en su pecho le decía que Hiei no estaba tan bien como trataba de hacerle creer. Hiei estaba preocupado por algo, mirando un punto muerto del cielo, delgado y ojeroso.

_Parecía tan cansado..._

Si se fijaba en ese detalle Hiei estaba mirando al templo de la maestra Genkai desde un árbol de cerezo, le notaba nostálgico, oh, pero él no era de las personas que se sentían así, no era de las personas que experimentaban tristeza ni amor.

El corazón del kitsune palpitó con fuerza y sus manos temblaron cuando vislumbró como la venda que cubría el Jagan de Hiei se tornaba roja.

Y el libró cayó de sus manos.

Eso...¿era sangre?

-Hiei...tu jagan- dijo el kitsune, cosa, que provocó que el otro se pusiese pálido, Kurama jamás había visto a Hiei asustado, pero en ese segundo experimentó en su corazón lo que el otro sintió en su pecho.

Miedo.

Era miedo porque de su jagan cayó sangre, era miedo porque al tratar de retirar la venda fue imposible debido al dolor que estaba sintiendo, era miedo, porque vislumbró cómo el cuerpo de Hiei en un instante perdía el equilibrio en el árbol en que ambos se encontraban.

_-Te daré el jagan, pero jamás le dirás que eres su hermano-_

_-No te preocupes, no creo hacerlo después de todo-_

_-Me alegra escucharlo, porque si lo haces sentirás en tu propia carne como cobro un juramento que se atreven a romper- _

En ese segundo Hiei experimentó como la voz de Shigure regresaba a su mente, como los ojos del hombre le miraban con sorna, algo de diversión y malicia, mientras sentía que caía rápidamente del árbol en el patio de la maestra Genkai. Pero nadie se daba cuenta de eso, nadie se fijaba en su persona, ni mucho menos sabía lo que equivalía tener ese jagan en su vida.

Esa maldita maldición encima.

-¡Hiei!- lo último que supo fue que Kurama le estaba sujetando de una muñeca, con tanta fuerza que el otro pensó que el Kitsune se lastimaría por causa de sostener el peso de su cuerpo.

Si el jagan no le doliese tanto le diría al kitsune que lo dejase caer.

Hiei cerró los ojos, porque el dolor era tal en su cabeza que pensaba, si chocaba contra el suelo dejaría de sentirlo y le pediría a Kurama que olvidara ese momento.

-¿Estás bien?- la voz del kitsune, el roce de su mano.

El otro le jaló con fuerza, provocando que ambos quedasen sobre el árbol de cerezo otra vez. Kurama jadeaba debido al esfuerzo, pero Hiei yacía mirando un punto muerto del rostro del kitsune.

Jamás había pensado que era agradable estar con él...

Jamás había pensado lo que pasaría si le decía a Yukina la verdad...

-Kitsune- Hiei le habló como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si el mero hecho de que se hubiese caído de aquel árbol fuera cosa de todos los días. Pero Kurama sabía que algo estaba mal, y que le dolería descubrir la razón de ello.

En ese segundo el kitsune abrazó al koorime, sin esperar ser correspondido.

Pero Hiei no le corrió.

-Háblame- pidió, Kurama sentía que le estaban rompiendo el corazón, escuchaba la respiración de Hiei, sentía en su pecho el calor del torso del Youkai, sentía sus palpitaciones. Pero a pesar que estaba abrazándole realmente se sentía lejos del otro, que no le estaba tocando, que Hiei estaba perdido en algún rincón de su mente.

_-Si me traicionas Hiei, experimentarás como tu cuerpo se desase y terminarás convirtiéndote en nada-_

_-¿Moriré?-_

_-Sí, pero no será agradable, te dolerá, el mismo jagan que pediste para encontrar a tu hermana te volverá loco y destruirá tu cuerpo lentamente-_

_-¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en matarme?-_

_-Días, horas, no lo sé-_

Un flash, y cuando Hiei volvió en sí, dejó salir una gran bocanada de aire.

Y lo que primero pensó fue, que jamás debió de haber conocido a Kurama.

Oh, porque sabía que tarde o temprano moriría, porque sabía que tarde o temprano dejaría de sentirle, de escucharle, de mirarle.

Y él, a pesar de que no lo decía, amaba ver los ojos verdes del zorro.

Porque sabía que en el fondo se estaba encariñando del humano.

-Confía en mí, siempre lo has hecho, a tu manera, pero siempre lo has hecho- al escuchar la voz del otro el medio Korime no pudo más que aferrar con sus manos la tela del kimono de Kurama, y quedarse sintiendo el aroma del cabello pelirrojo, mientras experimentaba cómo, el corazón terminaba por romperse completamente.

Porque tendría que confiar una vez más en él.

-Lo siento kitsune-

-¿Por qué Hiei?; ¿por qué te disculpas?-

-Rompí el juramento que hice con Shigure- Kurama no lo entendió, pero tampoco iba a obligar al otro a explicarle el hecho, ni mucho menos a contarle la historia de cuando había conocido a Shigure. En su mente, Kurama sólo estaba preocupado, porque la voz de Hiei se escuchaba enferma, extraña.

Se escuchaba desquiciada, arrastraba las palabras y se reía al mismo tiempo que le hablaba.

-¿El juramento?-

-Le escribí una carta a Yukina, le conté que soy su hermano, oh, pero...olvidé que no podía, no debía decirle Kurama-

-¿Por qué Hiei?-

-Shigure siempre coloca un sello Kitsune a todas las vidas a las que él les hace un favor, a mi me dio el jagan, con la condición de jamás contarle a Yukina que era su hermano, y yo rompí esa condición-

-Estaba prohibido...¡por eso no dejabas que ninguno de nosotros le dijera!-

-Si Kurama, pero ya no importa nada, porque yo rompí ese sello, no cumplí el juramento a Shigure...por lo que el jagan me matará lentamente hasta que no quede nada de mi-

Al escuchar eso Kurama sintió su corazón frío, ese frío le dejó en silencio, le quitó las palabras de la boca.

Pero no interrumpió al otro.

-Me va a matar el jagan kitsune, me volverá loco...- Algo en Hiei se había quebrado. Lo sabía porque en ninguna otra situación el medio korime habría reconocido aquello, por la manera en que aferraba sus manos a la tela de su ropa, por la manera en que se mordía la comisura de los labios.

-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?, ¿no hay nada que impida que te ocurra eso Hiei?-

-No Kitsune, Shigure está muerto, y nadie más que él puede romper esta maldición-

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron Kurama se prometió que no lloraría, pero era tan difícil no llorar, especialmente después de haberse acostumbrado a la presencia del youkai en su ventana, especialmente después de darse cuenta que su corazón latía con furia cuando el otro le contaba algo, o le dirigía una mirada o un simple gesto con los hombros.

Entonces, Kurama pensó que si no le decía aquello se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida.

Recordó, que en su vida anterior había querido a Kuronue de la misma manera en que ahora quería a Hiei, oh, pero Kuronue había muerto antes de que Youko pudiese decirle lo mismo que él quería decirle ahora. Kuronue había muerto antes de que Youko pudiese pedirle que se quedase con él para siempre en el mundo del mal.

Le abrazó con más fuerza.

No, él no perdería esa oportunidad.

No después de que Hiei había confiado a ese grado en su persona.

No cometería el mismo error que Youko con Kuronue.

-Quédate conmigo en el mundo humano, seguro, encontraremos una solución-

Al escuchar esa frase el pelinegro experimentó que se quedaba sin aire otra vez, no le gustaba mentirle al kitsune, ¿qué decirle?, ¿Que mágicamente el sello se arreglaría y no moriría?

-Kitsune, de todas formas moriré-

-No me importa, tengamos uno o algunos días quiero que vengas conmigo, te quiero, de verdad que siento lo que te estoy diciendo Hiei, y me arrepentiré el resto de la vida si te dejo morir solo-

El medio kórime cerró los ojos, suspiró.

No sería mala idea disfrutar unos días con el Kitsune antes de convertirse en nada, antes de que su cuerpo se convirtiese en polvo, eso... no se escuchaba mal.

Por eso le dijo que de todas maneras él moriría, porque no quería engañarle, especialmente cuando veía los ojos de Kurama mirándole con tanto miedo.

Entonces experimentó que otra vez caía al vacio...que otra vez chocaba en un suelo duro, helado...

-Me quedaré contigo Kitsune, pero antes me gustaría ver a Yukina irse al mundo del mal-

-¿Estás seguro Hiei?, ¿seguro que quieres ir, aún después de que le dijiste que eras su hermano?; quizás Yukina no quiera verte-

-Lo sé...pero me gustaría despedirme de ella, sé que en este minuto me odia con todo su ser, lo pude leer en su mente, pero creo que vale la pena ir a despedirla, aunque no me hable-

Kurama recordó por qué se había terminado enamorando de ese demonio. Hiei no era un humano, ni de muchas palabras, no tenía grandes atractivos ni alguna entretención con la que pudiesen pasar el tiempo además de pelear o entrenar para un combate.

No, Hiei era Hiei, y Kurama se acostumbró a ello.

El kitsune se había enamorado del youkai por su lealtad, y es que, cuando te ganabas la confianza de Hiei, recién podías conocer lo que sentía y cómo se sentía.

-Está bien, pero estaré cerca de ti, por si pasa algo, para que no lo noten los demás ¿escuchaste?-

-Suponía que dirías algo asi, baka, por eso me gustas Kitsune-

Kurama amó el hecho, de llegar a ser una de esas personas que había tocado en lo más profundo del corazón de Hiei, y se prometió que no le dejaría morir sólo.

No importaba si tenían sólo un día incluso para estar juntos.

* * *

_**...Por favor no llores, persona que conoce la tristeza...**_

_**...Por favor duerme, persona que conoce el sufrimiento...**_

_**...La noche empieza a cubrir el mundo, y te cubre a ti...**_

_**...Déjame a mi todos los problemas, porque yo perdonaré todo lo que digan de ti...**_

* * *

**-Templo de Genkai, comedor-**

-Me voy al mundo del mal, y no tengo intención de regresar- la manera en que dijo esas palabras provocó que Botan, Keiko y Yusuke se quedasen en blanco.

Oh, pero nadie sintió lo que Kuwabara Kazuma experimentó en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de la doncella de hielo, nadie se fijó en cómo se quebraron sus ojos grises al mirarla, o en cómo dejaba de respirar por un mísero segundo. Kazuma amaba a Yukina, realmente la amaba, y si ella le hubiese dicho antes que se iba él habría hecho cualquier cosa que estuviese a su alcance para que ella se quedara.

Él se habría ido con la doncella a la aldea glaciar, habría destrozado la tierra ayudándole a buscar a su hermano, pero Yukina era un misterio, y ahora...no reconocía a la niña que les hablaba sentada en un futón, con ira en sus ojos.

Esa no era Yukina...no, porque en su mente Yukina era amable, era dulce...en su mente Yukina se quedaría hasta que encontrase a su hermano, y él se había jurado ayudarla.

-Pero Yukina...¿y qué pasará con la búsqueda de tú hermano?; ¿te rendirás?- para la doncella no pasó desapercibido que los tres rostros que escucharon esa frase palidecieron, muy bien, eso, le daba a entender a la korime que Keiko, Botan y Yusuke sabían esa gran mentira que estaban ocultándole.

_-No Yukina, no sabemos nada de tu hermano, no lo hemos localizado-_

Esa mentira, el hecho de siempre hacerse los desentendidos cuando ella pedía ayuda, cuando les preguntaba si sabían algo, y ella, como tonta ilusa seguía preguntándoles, con la ínfima esperanza de que ellos le encontraran.

Que estúpida se sintió.

-¿Te rindes Yukina?; ¿sólo te irás y ya?...eso es muy duro de aceptar...hubiese querido servirte de algo al menos, yo no supe nada de él-

La doncella de hielo vislumbró cómo el otro chico bajaba su mirada al suelo, cómo sufría, lo sentía cuando se concentraba sólo en él, y ella supo leer que Kazuma Kuwabara no tenía idea de aquello.

Entonces, se acercó a él, y al tomarle la palma de las manos la otra sólo depositó un beso en ellas.

-Creo...que sólo te extrañaré a ti Kazuma, a nadie más- él se mordió la boca, y apresó las manos de ella entre las suyas, oh, pero era tan difícil despedirse de la doncella, tan difícil no sentir que alguien estaba rompiéndole el corazón, que alguien había jugado todo el tiempo con sus vidas como con un títere barato.

Kazuma en ese segundo no quería soltar las manos de la korime, no importaba que se sintiesen frías, no importaba que fuesen pequeñas.

No, porque para él, Yukina era simplemente perfecta.

Y apenas descubriese qué fue lo que gatillo para que la otra tomase esa decisión tomaría cartas en el asunto.

No importaba quién tuviese la culpa.

Kuwabara dejó de mirarla, se concentró en el resto.

No iba a perder esa oportunidad, no importaba si los chicos se quedaban callados, pero él quería saber porqué Yukina se iba, y por eso soltó sus manos nívea y se sentó frente a los tres.

Keiko, Yusuke, hasta Botan estaban en silencio, si se concentraba en esos rostros algo podía percibir. ¡No era idiota!, ¡había algo!, una sensación en ese ambiente que le daba a entender a él que ellos sabían qué estaba pasando.

Y que él, Kazuma Kuwabara era el único idiota que lo ignoraba.

-Yusuke, puedo leer en tus ojos que sabes por qué Yukina ha tomado esta decisión, así que espero tengas las agallas de decirme en mi cara qué está pasando-

Urameshi se petrificó...oh por Kami, no podía haber sido tan fácil de leer. Botan se mordió la boca, y Keiko bajó la mirada.

Kazuma sintió el olor del miedo en el otro, estaban en el comedor de la maestra Genkai, pero Genkai se hallaba muy lejos ese día. La sala en la que estaban escuchando las palabras de Yukina era sencilla, y ese día estaba adornada sólo por unas cuentas velas, lo que provocaba que la oscuridad fuera inmensa y que él sintiese frío.

-Kuwabara...nosotros-comenzó el detective espiritual, Yusuke se interrumpió, oh demonios, si lo meditaba no había excusa; la respuesta sonaría igual de mal aunque tratase de hacer entender al otro que no debían de decirle a Yukina.

-¿Ustedes?-

-Nosotros sabíamos quién era el hermano de Yukina...pero...le prometimos a él y a Koedma que no le diríamos, y eso hicimos-

A Kazuma se le desfiguró el rostro. Pero no de ira, no de rabia.

De pena, su mirada se quedó en Urameshi, experimentando cómo no tenia palabras para decirle, ¿acaso se decía alguna?, ¿ante una revelación así?

Y escuchar el nombre de Koedma...

-Lo sabían...¿desde hace cuanto?, y no me lo dijeron-

-Desde Tarukane-

Tarukane...o sea...!Lo sabían de hace una cantidad de tiempo y jamás se lo contaron a él!.

A él, la persona que podría haberle dicho a la doncella que su hermano estaba vivo, a él, la persona que podría haber llevado a Yukina a conocerle, a verlo, a que comenzasen a compartir una vida, a buscar algo para sentirse unidos además del hecho de la sangre que compartían desde el nacimiento.

-¿Y por qué lo ocultaron?, !Por qué!- Kuwabara no se dio cuenta cuando le había dado un puñetazo a Urameshi, cuando lo había arrojado al suelo. Volvió en sí al escuchar un grito ahogado de Keiko, y al mirar sus manos, vislumbró que estaban rojas.

Yusuke se levantó del suelo, pero no peleó, no le gritó.

No hizo nada.

Pero Yusuke, Keiko y Botan eran hijos únicos...¿qué sabían ellos de tener un hermano?, ¿qué sabían ellos lo que sentía tu corazón cuando compartías con esa otra persona?

Miró a Botan, la detective trataba de evitar juntar la mirada con la suya, trataba de que sus ojos se concentrasen en el suelo, Kuwabara notó como la guía espiritual llevaba una mano a su boca, cómo la mordía.

Y que lloraba.

Botan lloraba...

Se fijó ahora en Keiko...

-Lo siento...lo siento mucho- la voz suave de la chica le calmó.

-¿Sabías algo de eso Keiko?-

-No Kuwabara...pero...tampoco le busqué, ¡y sé que Yukina me está odiando porque no me importó!- dijo, ocasionando que algo se quebrase en esa sala. La morena bajó al suelo su mirada para no mirar a Kazuma, no porqué realmente supiese algo, si no, porque se sentía horrible saber que no le había ayudado lo suficiente.

Keiko no tenía idea de quién era el hermano de Yukina, pero tampoco dio parte de su tiempo para encontrarle.

¿Y decía ser amiga de Yukina?

Ahora que lo pensaba, sólo estaba Yusuke en su mundo, los estudios, la tienda de su padre...y jamás hubo espacio para Yukina...jamás dejó tiempo para buscar al hermano que la otra extrañaba.

Por eso Keiko se sentía igual de horrible que Yusuke.

-Urameshi, dime...¿conozco a su hermano?- Kuwabara se había sentado, y les miraba más tranquilo, quizás por lo confesado por Keiko, quizás porque ya le había golpeado.

Yukina estaba callada, y ella, al igual que Kazuma notó que Yusuke tembló tras su pregunta.

El detective palideció.

-Es Hiei-

Y al oír aquello el mundo perfecto de Kazuma Kuwabara comenzó a girar.

Un segundo, fragmentos de recuerdos de todos los instantes en que salía ese tema, y la manera en que el youkai de fuego temblaba, se enojaba o simplemente desaparecía.

Oh dios, como le odió.

Y si a Kazuma ya le caía mal el pelinegro, en ese momento le odió con más ganas.

-¿Por qué?-

-Koedma es el único que sabe la razón, nosotros sólo le cumplimos-la voz de Botan, la guía espiritual había dejado de llorar, pero las cuencas de sus ojos estaban tan rojizas, estaban tan cansadas. -!Queríamos decirle!, pero...Hiei nos pidió jamás hacerlo, ¡lo siento, me siento horrible!-

Kazuma miró a Yukina...

-¿Qué sentiste al saberlo Yukina?-

-¿Se siente algo al saber eso Kazuma?, yo sólo sentí una gran tristeza...porque todo este tiempo estaba a mi lado, y jamás me lo trató de decir, ni siquiera con algún gesto...y yo le di hasta mi collar, sin saber que era él-

La doncella suspiró.

-¿Te irás igual Yukina?, después de tanto tiempo queriendo conocerle-

-Quiero estar sola Kazuma...quiero ver a Rui...ella, me debe una gran explicación también, porque ella lo desterró, porque ella también sabía el nombre de mi hermano- en ese momento Kuwabara pensó que la otra se parecía a Hiei, esa mirada tan dura, esa voz llena de ira.

Yukina se distrajo cuando el otro le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Prometes que volverás un día?- exclamó el chico, a lo que Yukina sólo se mordió la boca, ese beso...esa sensación cuando tus mejillas se tornaban rojas, y la manera en que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza...eso...era tan extraño y bizarro.

-Cuando haya asimilado esto, te prometo que volveré, y quizás Hiei me pueda explicar el por qué, quizás le perdone, quizás...no sé...hasta me regrese el collar de mi madre-

-Te esperaré entonces, trataré de saber la verdad por ti, !Lo encararé por tí!- Yukina se rió.

Kazuma era tan inocente, como si el medio korime le fuese a decir...pero por un instante la doncella quiso tratar de creer que Kazuma podría sacarle la verdad a Hiei.

Y sólo le devolvió el beso en su mejilla.

-Te prometo que regresaré al mundo humano-

-Yukina-

-Sólo necesito algo de tiempo- Kazuma le tomó ambas palmas, y luego de ello el otro le pidió poder despedirla en el portal.

Y la otra recordó, que Hiei le había escrito en su carta que él iría a decirle adiós.

Y lloró.

* * *

_**...La ventana que acaba de ser abierta, alumbra nuestra casa...**_

_**...Porque en ella hay una persona que espera tu regreso...**_

* * *

**-Afueras del templo de Genkai, portal dimensional-**

-Hiei, Yukina sólo está con Kuwabara, algo pasó, algo malo- exclamó el Kitsune, el otro sólo se concentró en sentir el aire frío de la noche, los latidos de su corazón palpitando velozmente en su cabeza.

Hiei lo leyó en los pensamientos de Kuwabara, la mente de Kazuma era un libro abierto, ya lo sabían.

Todos lo sabían.

Suspiró, iba a acercarse pero en ese momento experimentó como la mano de Kurama le retenía, miró sus ojos verdes, Kurama tenía miedo y no podía culparle.

-No es buena idea Hiei, tengo un mal presentimiento, no sé...yo-

-Ya lo saben kitsune, no tiene caso seguir ocultándolo, ¿para qué?, no servirá de nada-

-Pero...- el kitsune iba a seguir cuando sintió cómo Hiei le apretaba la mano con fuerza, iba a seguir cuando sintió que la mirada de Hiei se quedaba en la suya.

El pelinegro con su otra mano retiró el collar que Yukina le había entregado momentos atrás. Y al ver la gema Hirui Kurama entendió qué quería hacer el demonio.

-Se la devolverás-

-No es mía, ya encontré la que era para mí, no tiene caso seguir guardándola-

-Pero...¿cómo?-

-No será fácil acercarme, pero nunca he sido de los que huyen como cobardes Kurama-

Si, él sabía eso muy bien.

Luego de eso el Kitsune se quedó mirando cómo el pelinegro se acercaba al portal por el que a punto de irse estaba Yukina, si se fijaba, cerca de ese portal Yukina estaba siendo abrazada por Kazuma Kuwabara.

Hablaban de algo que no lograba escuchar desde esa distancia.

Hiei alcanzó a la niña, iba a hablar, a decirle que esperaba tuviese un buen viaje, y a entregarle la perla, pero Kurama presenció como Hiei se guardaba las palabras porque la mirada de Yukina decía que le odiaba. Porque la mirada de Yukina le decía que no quería verlo...Hiei se quedó mudo, escuchando los gritos de Kazuma, escuchando cómo la doncella rompía a llorar.

El eco de las gemas en el suelo se escuchaba tan fuerte...

Kurama supo desde esa distancia que todo se había arruinado, y vislumbró entonces que Kuwabara levantaba un brazo y que le daría un puñetazo en el cuerpo a Hiei, en un arrebato de cólera hacia el demonio.

-¡No!-gritó, en un acto reflejo había corrido lo más rápido que pudo para evitar aquel golpe, golpe que terminó llegándole a él en su rostro.

Y cuando sintió esa bofetada, cuando sintió ese ardor, supo que había llegado a tiempo, que había evitado que Hiei lo recibiera.

Se interpuso porque sabía que Hiei se había convencido que merecía cualquier reacción por parte de los chicos, porque sabía que el medio korime no se defendería...

Pero se sentía tan caliente su cara ahora tras aquel golpe...

Y las lágrimas de Yukina cayendo se escuchaban más fuertes en su cabeza...

-!Kazuma!- Yukina del otro lado gritó, Hiei le miró con los ojos más sorprendidos que nunca. La doncella de hielo tomó del brazo al humano, esperando que su voz lo calmase.

Del otro lado, Hiei sintió algo fragmentarse en su pecho cuando vislumbró cómo, una mejilla de Kurama comenzaba a sangrar, y el labio partido, el ojo derecho que se cerraba por el dolor del golpe.

-¡Kurama!- la voz de Hiei le hizo reaccionar, había sido tan idiota...

-No pasa nada, fue un reflejo- dijo el kitsune, y en su mundo Hiei experimentó cómo se mareaba.

Algo comenzó a quemarle, las manos se le paralizaron.

...Algo estaba muy mal...

_-Sentirás cómo el jagan te destruye lentamente, cómo te vuelve loco-_

Él sólo quería devolverle el collar a Yukina, pero no esperaba que Kuwabara trataría de golpearlo, ni mucho menos que Kurama se interpondría a ese golpe.

Oh, y algo, terminó por romperse dentro de su mente, ese algo pareció quebrarse horriblemente en su pecho, dejarlo sin aire.

_-Más te vale no decirle, porque sabrás en carne propia lo que es romper una promesa conmigo Hiei-_

Y cada vez escuchaba más fuerte la voz de Shigure...

-Idiota...no me tenías que proteger Kitsune- dijo.

Ese algo terminó por derrumbarlo, terminó por desconectarlo en parte de la realidad.

Cada vez la idea de dejarse ir, de dejarse llevar por esa voz era más tentadora...

_-¿Y por qué quieres el jagan chico?-_

_-Quiero encontrar algo preciado para mí-_

_-¿Y?-_

_-Y tener la oportunidad de matar a Rui-_

Si...era una voz tan tentadora...

-Rui...-al escuchar aquel nombre Kurama presintió que algo malo pasaría si se quedaban más tiempo, y por eso trató de hacer que Hiei le hablase, que el otro supiese que estaban llegando a un punto demasiado peligroso si la idea era que la niña jamás supiera por qué se lo habían ocultado.

¿Pero cómo explicarle eso a Yukina?...

¿Cómo hacerlo sin que la otra sintiese que su corazón se destrozaba en miles de pedazos?

Porque eso era lo que el corazón del Kitsune estaba sintiendo.

Exactamente ese dolor, y ese miedo en el pecho...

¿Cómo decirle que Hiei se estaba muriendo?

¿Cómo explicarle el por qué justo había salido el nombre de Rui de los labios del medio korime?

Oh, pero Kurama no alcanzó a pensar en nada, no alcanzó a llevarse a Hiei de ese patio porque Yukina interrumpió con una pregunta, interrumpió tratando de tocar la mano de Hiei, de mantener su mirada con los ojos de su hermano.

-¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?, estando tan cerca uno del otro Hiei-

Y cuando el medio korime intentó responder esa pregunta, experimentó que terminaba por desaparecer.

Fragmentarse, irse tan lejos dentro de un torbellino que esperaba lo devorara por completo.

La voz de Shigure era tentadora, definitivamente.

Hiei sonrió con sarcasmo, mientras los ojos le brillaron desjuiciadamente.

Mientras se pasaba la lengua por la comisura de la boca.

Y Kurama lo vio, lo leyó en los ojos carmines que de un minuto a otro miraron a Yukina con puro odio.

-Rui- dijo, y algo se quebró.

Kurama le gritaba...

Kazuma le gritaba...

No se percató de que estaba confundiendo lo que veía hasta que escuchó su propia voz y experimentó cómo se había lamido un labio. Hiei tembló, esa que le miraba con miedo no era Rui... era Yukina...era su hermana, no Rui...

Oh, y era tan difícil convencerse de ese detalle...

Su jagan no sangró, esta vez comenzó a hablarle y él palideció.

¡Todo se mezclaba en su cabeza!, !Y Yukina era idéntica a Hina, era idéntica a Rui!

Y ese asfixiante dolor en la frente volvió...esa sensación paralizante...esa maldita voz de Shigure...

_-Mátala, es una Korime, y tú un himiko después de todo...es parte de la raza de esas doncellas, y el saborear la sangre es parte de tu naturaleza...porque después de todo...¿no estás maldito Hiei?-_

La voz de Shigure con más fuerza...

Miles de recuerdos volvieron, de la vez que fue a ver a ese hombre, de la vez que fue lanzado por ese precipicio, de la vez que sintió que le cubrían con vendas para que no pudiese moverse.

Y otra vez experimentó ese miedo, y el choque que sintió al caer de la aldea...

La risa de la anciana que había dado esa orden, el miedo hacia Rui.

Oh, y el odio a Yukina, con ganas otra vez.

Con ganas...como meses, años antes de la misión de Tarukane.

Porque Yukina era igual a Rui...así que...¿quién no decía que estaba frente a Rui, y no a Yukina?

Oh si, esa no debía de ser su hermana...esa que le miraba con terror debía ser Rui.

Sí, porque tenía la misma mirada del día en que se encontraron finalmente en la aldea glaciar. Y Yukina, en su mente, se había ido por el portal dimensional hace minutos a la aldea, Yukina en su mente no estaba a su lado.

Porque Yukina se había ido sin despedirse de él, porque Yukina le odiaba.

Y cuando volvió a ver ese rostro, ese cabello agua marina, esos ojos color carmesí no dudo en que esa que le miraba era Rui.

-Debí haberte matado, estúpida-exclamó, voz que salió igual de viperina que una serpiente, voz que apenas los presentes lograron reconocer...

Yukina tembló, Kazuma dejó de respirar.

-Yo te quería ver muerta Rui...ese día debí hacerlo, cuando nos volvimos a encontrar debí matarte-

Kurama se petrificó, no, Hiei no estaba conectado en su presente, Hiei estaba atrapado, creyendo que le hablaba a esa mujer, oh, apenas notaba que Yukina era la que estaba frente de su rostro. Apenas notaba que Kazuma le gritaba preguntando qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza, que estaba loco.

En un segundo, antes de que el medio korime lograse sacar su espada demoniaca para herir a Yukina Kurama se aferró a los hombros de Hiei. y Hiei ante eso, le clavó la espada en una de sus manos al Youko.

Dolió, pero Kurama no se quitó, porque trataba inútilmente de que regresase a él.

De que saliese de ese torbellino...retenerle quieto en ese pedazo del patio de Genkai.

-¡Hiei es Yukina!, ¡es tu hermana!, !no Rui!-

La voz del kitsune en su cabeza...

El aroma del perfume de sus cabellos pelirrojos...

Hiei se llevó una mano a la cara, el dolor en su cabeza fue tal que terminó dejándose caer al suelo frío, experimentando como las rodillas se mezclaban con el barro de la tierra, y ese frío, ese frío que sentía en el aire, esos reclamos de Kuwabara, esa maldita voz de Shigure...

-¿Qué demonios le pasa?, ¡Pero primero quiero saber por qué no dijo que era su hermano!- la voz de Kazuma, el grito de la garganta que salía con fuerza, la manera en que movía las manos.

_-Mátalo...esta fastidiando, es un humano idiota después de todo...¿no crees Hiei?- _

Esa voz...

El medio korime se mordió la boca con fuerza, llevó las manos a su cabellera, y en ese segundo Kurama vislumbró cómo luego Hiei se agarraba la frente, y en esa nada, en ese lugar vacio donde sólo estaba Yukina, escuchó como el medio korime dejaba salir de su garganta un aullido desesperado, que provocó que el tiempo se detuviera en esa realidad.

-No es Rui...es Yukina...pero no quiero matarla...!no la mataré!-

Un grito, que provocó que Kazuma olvidase qué estaba reclamándole.

Un grito, que provocó que Yukina se acercase con velocidad, aún cuando se sentía triste porque su hermano le hubiese mentido, aún cuanto le tuvo miedo a esa mirada enferma en los ojos de Hiei.

Entonces, Kurama le golpeó.

El eco de la mano del zorro, el eco en el vacio de ese patio sonó tan fuerte, tan hueco...

-Kit...sune-

Hiei terminó por perder la conciencia.

Kurama le retuvo luego de ello en un abrazo, escuchando su respiración acelerada y el eco de los latidos desesperados de ese corazón.

-Lo siento, pero no supe de qué otra manera podía sacarte de allí- dijo, provocando que el patio se tornase tan silencioso que Kurama olvidó por un segundo que a su lado estaban Yukina y Kazuma.

Lo olvidó, porque en su mente, sólo tenía que quedarse al lado de Hiei, porque lo estaba necesitando, porque el medio korime se iría de su lado para siempre

Quizás mañana...quizás ese mismo día...

Y aquello fue más importante que la presencia de Yukina y Kazuma, y de sus rostros con miles de preguntas.

* * *

_**...Por favor, ve arriba, este es tu mundo...**_

_**...Por favor, ve la sonrisa de alguien...**_

_**...Las cosas importantes que seguías están aún allí...**_

_**...No te detengas, porque no desaparecerán las huellas de tus arrastrados pies...**_

* * *

**-Departamento de Kurama Minamino, mundo Humano, tres horas después-**

Había algo en su frente, podía sentirlo, y un aroma conocido cerca, además de la suavidad de algo imposible de reconocer; oh, estaba fastidiado, realmente fastidiado.

Porque no podía salir de ese trance, porque las imágenes que veía apenas sabía si habían ocurrido.

Y si resultaba que eso era la realidad, si resultaba que aquello que estaba viendo en su mente desde hace horas era verdad entonces prefería no tratar de pelear con ellas.

Hiei sabía que estaba soñando, pero no sabía desde hace cuanto tiempo, tampoco dónde estaba, ni mucho menos qué era ese sentimiento que se clavaba en su pecho cada vez que aquel sueño le mostraba el rostro de Yukina.

La voz de Yukina...

La risa de Yukina...

El llanto de Yukina...

Se sentía horrible, y algo, en el pecho pareció apretarse con más fuerza.

Pero estaba tan fastidiado, y tan cansado que se dejó llevar por ese sueño.

Del otro lado, Kurama le mirada. Mientras sostenía una toalla húmeda en agua helada y se mordía la comisura de los labios, cada vez que Hiei le corría con una de sus manos por reflejo.

-Vamos, soy yo, no pasa nada Hiei-exclamó, el kitsune agradeció en silencio que cuando le dijo a los chicos que Hiei estaba enfermo que no le hubiesen preguntado nada, ni siquiera Kuwabara.

Kuwabara había guardado en secreto lo que había ocurrido durante la despedida de Yukina.

Nadie sabía que la otra no se había ido tampoco.

Sólo una persona le acompañó hasta su casa en el mundo humano, y esa persona estaba sentada junto a la cama, a su lado.

Yukina, a pesar de todo estaba allí.

Estaba allí ayudándole a llenar la bandeja de agua y cualquier cosa que a Kurama se le ocurriese que podría servir para despertar al pelinegro. Del otro lado, Yukina no podía evitar sentir que su corazón se partía en pedazos, mientras las manos le temblaban y la boca se quedaba sin palabras.

Traía un vestido color rosa, el cabello anudado en un listón rojo.

Dios que se parecía a Rui.

-Yukina...si quieres puedes usar la habitación de mi madre para dormir un poco, Hiei...no creo que quiera que lo veas así de mal- exclamó, provocando que la otra soltase la bandeja.

-Por favor, no me digas eso Kurama, no después de todo lo que pasó esta mañana, !No después de lo que me contaste!- la niña gritó, mientras jalaba la ropa del kitsune con fuerza.

Kurama guardó silencio, si lo pensaba, si le negaba quedarse con Hiei en ese momento no era mejor que Yusuke o Botan.

No era mejor que los chicos mintiéndole.

-Yukina...no sé cuánto durará, por eso...será peor que comiences a encariñarte de él, sé por qué te lo digo-

Yukina se mordió un labio, mientras sentía que algo se terminaba por destruir en ella.

Pensar que soñaba con encontrar a su hermano, y ahora que por fin lo encuentra, que había aceptado que quizás Hiei había tenido una buena razón para no acercarse, y que ella, estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad, a conocerlo y escuchar esa poderosa razón, Kurama venía y le decía que tendrían que decirse adiós.

Y terminó por derrumbarla.

_-Kurama, no entiendo, ¿qué acaba de pasar?-_ la doncella recordó el trayecto hasta la casa de él en el mundo humano, recordó como el pelirrojo se había llevado a Hiei en brazos, y que iba, poco a poco, contándole algo de lo que ella quería saber desde hace tanto tiempo.

_-Hiei no podía contártelo Yukina...Shigure lo prohibió_\- Kurama le contó una historia, de cómo Hiei había obtenido el jagan, de que Shigure le había dado una sola condición, y de lo que pasaría si esa condición era quebrada.

Ella sabía la mayoría de esa historia por la carta, pero nada sabía de la condición impuesta, y era tan difícil imaginar la magnitud de aquello en la vida de una persona.

Tan difícil, porque en su mente, pocas, son las personas que podían maldecir a un demonio. Pero si consideraba que Hiei ya era un niño prohibido, podía imaginar la serie de acontecimientos que ocurrirían en la vida de su hermano al fallarle a Shigure.

Volvió a perderse en la voz de Kurama, en ese recuerdo.

_-Al contarte en esa carta que era tu hermano quebró esa condición, Shigure creó el jagan como un arma de doble filo Yukina, él se lo dio a Hiei a cambio de algo, y le dejó muy claro que si rompía su palabra el Jagan se encargaría de destruirlo- _

_-Pero...!Ese hombre está muerto!, ¡Cómo puede seguir sirviendo ese sello!-_

_-Ni yo lo sé...sólo sé que una parte de Hiei se despedaza poco a poco, que una parte de él se pierde lenta y dolorosamente...Yukina...Hiei morirá, no sé cuándo, no sé cómo, pero Hiei morirá-_

Oh, el pecho le sudó, aferró las manos a su ropa.

Y pensar que antes le había odiado tanto...

Y pensar que esa mañana ni siquiera se quiso despedir de Yusuke, de Botan, de Keiko...

Oh, pero...!pero ella no esperaba que la razón por la que se lo habían ocultado fuese esa¡

Porque era una terrible razón...

Y es que Yukina luego de mucho pensarlo, de mucho llorar, había creído que quizás aún no era tarde y que podría empezar de nuevo a conocer a Hiei.

Creía ilusamente que podían empezar a hablar, a verse más seguido.

Pero luego vino esa fatídica tarde junto a la puerta dimensional... y Kurama venía, y le decía que Hiei se iba a morir...oh por Kami...¿por qué?, !por qué!

Kurama venía y mataba ese sueño.

Yukina suspiró, el mundo la odiaba...Shigure debió de odiarla...Rui debió de odiarla.

Si pudiera tan sólo cambiarlo...

Al mirar al que ahora, ella aceptó como su hermano, al verlo tan cansado, tan pálido, pensó y sintió en su alma que no haría gran daño el darle parte de su energía.

Eran pocas las cosas que ella, como doncella de hielo sabía hacer, pero el curar las heridas de otras personas siempre lo encontraba útil.

Había otras, pero sólo las usaba en casos extremos.

Por eso, al ver a Hiei así de lastimado no dudó en preguntárselo a Kurama.

-¿Puedo darle algo de energía Kurama?- le preguntó, el kitsune lo pensó un momento, quizás si Yukina le curaba en algo las heridas del Jagan el otro despertaría de ese sueño que él sabía, por la expresión del rostro de Hiei, que no era agradable.

-Sólo una vez, si después de un rato no pasa nada, no seguirás intentándolo- dijo, y Yukina apretó sus manos en la tela del vestido rosa.

Pensando, por un segundo, que hubiese querido intercambiar de lugar con Hiei.

Pero esos deseos son tan insignificantes...

.

Del otro lado, Hiei escuchaba algo, pero siempre que trataba de regresar volvía al sueño.

Oh ese maldito sueño, y sabía que Shigure lo había planeado con malicia, y gran cantidad de tiempo.

En su mente veía que corría tras Yukina pero ella no tenía intenciones de detenerse.

Y gritaba, sentía las cuerdas vocales rasgarse de tanto que la llamaba.

-¡Yukina!- la otra no tenía intenciones de mirarle o de hablarle.

Y dolió, el corazón le palpitó con fuerza, la sangre subió rápidamente hasta sus mejillas. Veía a Yukina caminar hacia el portal del mundo humano, y que la otra no quería ver su rostro.

¿Cómo saber que la carta sólo lo empeoraría?

Otra vez las manos le dolieron, los ojos ardieron.

_-No me sigas, no lo hagas_\- la voz de ella, la visión de los ojos carmines que derramaron lágrimas en frente de él.

Se fijó en su alrededor, en el sueño estaban en el patio del templo. Y este estaba cubierto de nieve...¿pero...por qué de nieve?.

Sintió el vació que estaba en su pecho...

Y la nieve tan blanca a su alrededor, como ese blanco que cubría a montañas el suelo.

Como ese blanco que le acompañó durante la caída de la isla flotante del que le arrojó Rui.

No podía contener más aire en los pulmones, pero seguía corriendo tras de ella, y siempre que se acercaba Yukina volvía a alejarse más de su persona, y estaba tan cerca de ella...tan cerca de tomarle de la manga del kimono verde agua...tan cerca de rozar con sus manos las de ella para detenerla.

-¿Por qué me ignoras?-en su mente Yukina se detuvo ante su pregunta. Hiei vio cómo las sandalias quedaron estáticas en medio de la nieve.

-_No te estaba ignorando-_

-¿Entonces por qué no te detuviste cuando te lo pedí?-

_-Porque no quiero verte_\- el corazón palpitó con mucha más potencia que antes, y en su cabeza el eco de sus latidos jugaron con sus pensamientos.

Oh, por Kami, si tan sólo pudiese despertar de ese sueño...

Si tan sólo...

Hiei apretó los ojos, el frío del aire le estaba comenzando a lastimar las mejillas, se quedó mirando el suelo; sentía como la comisura de sus ojos ardían pero no quería llorar.

Porque él no lloraba en frente de nadie.

Porque la verdad era que él no sabía llorar.

Pero ese sueño se sentía tan real...

_-Hubiera preferido no saberlo Hiei... -_

La piel se le tensó mientras se llevó una mano hasta la boca.

_-Es sólo… que no quería que fueras tú- _

En su sueño le vio girarse mientras la cabellera marina se soltaba del moño rojo que llevaba. Dos pasos, el portal estaba a menos de un metro de distancia de ella.

Si tan sólo pudiese morir en el sueño, oh, que maravilloso sería.

Estaba pensando en la manera de hacerlo, de cómo se sentiría clavar la espada demoniaca en el jagan cuando experimentó el pasó de una poderosa energía.

Y algo, comenzó a hacer cortocircuito en su mente.

Sintió la energía cruzar por su cabeza, sus manos, sintió cómo esta iba provocando que las imágenes de su mente se destruyeran, se borraran...

Del otro lado, Kurama y Yukina estaban concentrados en curar las heridas del jagan, la energía pasó de las manos de la doncella de hielo al pelinegro, Hiei exhaló aire con ferocidad y lanzó un grito tan profundo, que apenas supo dónde estaba cuando pudo por fin abrir los ojos.

Esa cama...

Ese olor...

De golpe sufrió un espasmo, y quiso vomitar.

No...no tenía lógica dónde estaba...

Esa era la cama del Kitsune...

La habitación de Kurama...

Y esas personas que le miraban atentamente eran Kurama y Yukina...

-Yukina...-

dijo su nombre, entonces, de golpe, sin pedirlo, el jagan terminó por desgarrarse, terminó por partirse y de pasó, provocó que un terrible escalofrío le recorriese por toda su espina dorsal.

Y que sintiese un dolor tan insoportable, que supo, que irremediablemente esta vez moriría.

Entonces las imágenes de la mañana chocaron una a una, regresaron de golpe, la mirada de Yukina, la bofeteada de Kurama, la presencia de Kuwabara.

Hiei iba a salir corriendo de esa cama, para desaparecer, muy lejos, cuando experimentó como, ese pelirrojo que estaba mirándole con miedo le abrazó con tal fuerza que ocasionó que terminase irremediablemente llorando, y que olvidase el deseo de desaparecer de la habitación.

-Quédate conmigo...-

La voz de Kurama se escuchaba tan real...

-No dejes que te lleve, me tienes a mí, y Yukina te está esperando...tu hermana está al lado mío, asique...por favor...-

Las manos de Kurama se sentían tan reales...

El cabello pelirrojo se veía también tan real...

Pero también sabía que el Jagan había muerto, también sabía que sentía cómo su poder se drenaba, se perdía...

Y todo se volvía tan borroso...

Todo se volvía tan efímero...

-Lo siento, Kitsune- en ese instante, en que Kurama descifró lo que esa disculpa quería decir, no dudó en abrazarle, en aferrarle con más fuerza. Y Kurama dejó salir un grito ahogado que le dio a entender a Yukina desde donde estaba que había algo mucho más profundo que sólo amistad entre ellos dos.

-No Hiei...por favor...no dejes que te arrastre, no dejes que Shigure te mate-

En la mente de Hiei, la voz de Kurama se escuchaba perfecta...y el rostro del kitsune se veía igual de bonito que todos los días.

Y qué decir de sus ojos verdes...

-Kurama...me encantan tus ojos-

Aquello mató al Kitsune.

Del otro lado Yukina experimentó que el corazón se le partía ante tal escena, Oh, porque Hiei se veía tan perdido, y ella jamás creyó que le vería llorar.

Pero Hiei estaba llorando...

Kurama estaba llorando...

Yukina tampoco esperó escuchar el eco de esas gemas caer al suelo, chocar en la madera del piso de la habitación de Kurama, mientras sentía en su cabeza el latido unísono del corazón de Hiei.

Y al recoger una perla, Yukina vislumbró que era negra.

_-Se dice que hay gemas negras, y valen el doble de las tuyas_\- la voz de Tarukane un día cualquiera cuando ella estaba en esa celda, -_Dicen que un himiko puede crearlas, me pregunto cuándo habrá muerto el último, porque para que nazca uno, una doncella de tu raza debió de cometer una herejía-_

Yukina la guardó en el bolsillo de su vestido, miró a Hiei, miró a Kurama.

Si hubiese sabido que su hermano iba a morir por causa de ella jamás habría venido al mundo humano a buscarle.

En ese segundo, en que veía a Kurama abrazar a Hiei, pensó, que quizás podría ayudar a su hermano de otra manera, además de curarle las heridas o de brindarle su energía.

En su corazón pidió no arrepentirse de eso después, pero ella supuso, que el otro se lo agradecería siempre.

Quizás al comienzo la odiaría, quizás al comienzo se sentiría más perdido que ese día, pero supuso, que luego todo se terminaría arreglando, y que seguro, podrían compartir una tarde viendo una película, o una puesta de sol...

-Kurama-dijo, el otro se giró.

El pelirrojo vislumbró el rostro de la niña, vislumbró como jugaba con su cabellera, cómo movía la perla negra dentro de su bolsillo del Kimono.

Kurama no sabía que más hacer, tarde o temprano Hiei se iría de su lado y nadie podría ayudarlo.

Tarde o temprano le perdería, y Kurama sabía que su corazón no estaba listo para ello, porque ambos se querían, se necesitaban, se amaban a su manera.

Y eso fue lo que Yukina percibió cuando contempló ese abrazo...

Yukina percibió que Hiei y Kurama se sentían igual que ella con Kazuma...

No, no podía dejar simplemente morir a su hermano...¡no!

-¿En qué piensas Yukina?-

-En convertirlo en humano-

Y cuando esas palabras fueron escuchadas por el kitsune, algo se pareció desquebrajar. Algo pareció morirse en el trayecto, pero sintió que su corazón latía al ritmo del de la niña de ojos carmines.

-Yukina...Hiei no nos perdonará que hagamos eso-

-Yo no lo dejaré morir, no puedo verlo morir- Kurama sintió el aroma de la alcoba, sintió el roce de la tela de la ropa de Hiei, el roce de sus brazos, las manos que se aferraban con ferocidad a su cuerpo.

Y esos ojos...cuando le miraron con tanto dolor provocó que él pensase que quizás la decisión de Yukina era la mejor para el medio Korime.

Pero...¿cómo hacer eso?

-¿Qué necesitas para hacer eso Yukina?-

-Deshacernos del Jagan, drenar toda su energía, nunca podrá recuperar su condición de demonio clase superior, quedará al nivel de un humano, pero mi hermano es un Himiko, un niño maldito, así que necesitaré el sacrificio de un ente espiritual para conseguir ese cambio-

Por un segundo Kurama pensó que algo tenían de ciertas las historias acerca de las doncellas de hielo, porque no sólo eran atractivas, no sólo eran amables.

También eran cuando querían muy peligrosas.

-Sacrifica a Youko-

Yukina levantó la mirada, y la dejó en los ojos verdes del kitsune.

-Pero...pero si te desases del zorro, tú...-

-Soy humano Yukina, toda la vida lo he sido, no me importa, Youko...igual lo necesita- dijo, si, en el fondo, Kurama sabía que Youko estaba extrañando a Kuronue, pero jamás se encontrarían del otro lado porque estaba atado a la vida de Shuishi, y eso, en el fondo a Kurama le provocaba una gran tristeza.

Porque Youko hace mucho tiempo que se había ganado estar al lado de Kuronue.

-Entonces, comencemos con lo más simple Kurama-

-¿Y eso es?-

-Sacar el jagan de su frente- exclamó, y en ese instante ambos se perdieron en la perfección del momento, en la idea de lo que podría venir después, en la magia, los latidos de sus corazones y las palabras que no eran necesarias.

Kurama le diría adiós a Youko esperando, que ellos se encontrarán del otro lado.

* * *

_**...Por favor no llores, persona que conoce la tristeza...**_

_**...Por favor duerme, persona que conoce el sufrimiento...**_

_**...La noche empieza a cubrir el mundo, y te cubre a ti...**_

_**...Déjame a mi todos los problemas, porque yo perdonaré todo lo que digan de ti...**_

* * *

**-Habitación de Kurama Minamino, horas después-**

Las sábanas se sentían suaves en sus manos, había olvidado que la cama del kitsune era así de cómoda. No recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado después de ese sueño pero no le importaba, en el fondo no le importaba.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vislumbró fue un techo color azul...

Sabía que estaba en la habitación de Kurama por ese techo...

Recordó la vez que el otro lo pintó, con la escusa de tener el cielo más cerca de su rostro.

Obvió el detalle de la pintura, trató de moverse pero el cuerpo le pesó tanto que apenas pudo sentarse en esa cama.

Y apenas lograba tomar aire, apenas lograba sentir los latidos de su corazón.

La voz de Shigure se había ido...

El dolor de su cabeza se había ido...

Hiei vislumbró la ventana de esa habitación, estaba solo, solo con sus pensamientos. Hizo un esfuerzo, y al levantarse de la cama y llegar a esa ventana se perdió en lo perfecto del cielo que había esa tarde.

Estaba anocheciendo, y se mezclaba en su mirada los colores rojizos y anaranjados de cuando se está poniendo el sol.

Pensó en Kurama...

Pensó en Yukina...

Suspiró.

No entendía por qué la voz de Shigure ya no estaba, no entendía por qué sentía algo raro dentro, cómo si una parte de él hubiese sido arrebatada de paso, cómo si una parte se hubiese perdido.

Se asustó cuando una mano tocó la suya, y él no pudo sentir la presencia de esa persona que le miraba con el brillo de sus ojos verdes.

-Kitsune...-

-No te preocupes, sé que no me sentiste- le dijo, provocando que sus ojos carmines se abriesen de golpe en señal de sorpresa y algo de complicidad.

-¿Qué me pasó?, lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos en el templo de Genkai y que quería despedirme de Yukina-

Entonces, Kurama le pidió se sentasen en el suelo, mirando la puesta de sol, le pidió le escuchase con calma, y que no hiciera ninguna pregunta hasta que él terminase su relato.

Y Kurama le relató una historia de un chico que estaba por morir, de su hermana que se había enterado de aquello, y de cómo le convirtieron en humano para evitar que eso pasara.

De cómo Youko se había ido...

De cómo Yukina había estado horas cuidándole mientras dormía..

Hiei escuchó todo en silencio, y algo, dentro, se quebró. Pero no de rabia, no de ira, algo se había quebrado porque Yukina y Kurama se habían quedado con él en ese instante, en el instante en que se sentía más sólo.

Y era dominado por esa horrible voz.

El kitsune le tomó de la mano, y Hiei pensó que Kurama no necesitaba a Youko, porque él se había enamorado del humano, no del demonio.

¿Y si Kurama se lograba enamorar de este humano que le miraba ahora?

-Mi oferta sigue en pie Hiei, ¿te quedas conmigo?-

-Idiota, como si ahora pudiese ir a otro mundo Kurama-

-Bueno, prometo enseñarte todo sobre los humanos-

-Muero de la emoción- sarcasmo, y algo de ironía y lujuria en los ojos de Hiei provocaron que Kurama se sonrojase y sintiese que había veces en que la vida era perfecta.

El pelinegro se quedó degustando de la brisa que entraba por esa ventana, no sentía a nadie ahora, pero...quería saber qué pasó con Yukina, lo necesitaba.

Kurama lo leyó en sus ojos carmines, no importaba que Hiei ya no fuese un demonio, siempre sería el mismo Hiei.

-Ella está en el patio, supongo que está esperando a que despiertes-

-¿Me odia por la carta?-

-Al comienzo te odió, pero luego sintió que eso era estúpido, dijo que cuando estés listo bajes a verla, supongo que necesitaran hablar mucho ahora Hiei- el pelinegro se mordió un labio.

Si, y él era horrible hablando.

-Sabes, creo que ya no necesitarás la venda-dijo Kurama, provocando que el otro se llevase autómata una mano a la frente, y al sentirla lisa, sin el jagan, quiso reír.

-Na, me gusta usarlas, se ven bien Kitsune-

Un momento en silencio, y Hiei vislumbró que el Kitsune suspiraba.

Kurama aún no le contaba todo.

-Hiei, ya no tengo a Youko- Un susurro, una brisa que chocaba en sus mejillas,

Ojos verdes y ojos rojos se miraron cómplices en ese segundo, en que experimentaban como las manos se juntaban en medio de un suelo de madera.

-No tenías por qué Kitsune...pero...gracias...eso quiere decir que ambos ahora somos unos simples e inútiles humanos-

-Cruel...pero extrañaba esa manera sarcástica que tienes para ver las cosas Hiei-

Kurama experimentó como su corazón latía unísono con el del pelinegro, cómo, sus palpitaciones se sincronizaban y experimentaban que estaban en el momento y en el lugar indicado.

Y Hiei pensó, que era afortunado, y que la vida, si él quería, podría ser maravillosa.

* * *

_**...Por favor no llores, persona que conoce la tristeza...**_

_**...Por favor duerme, persona que conoce el sufrimiento...**_

_**...La noche empieza a cubrir el mundo, y te cubre a ti...**_

_**...Déjame a mi todos los problemas, porque yo perdonaré todo lo que digan de ti...**_

* * *

**-Patio de Kurama, mundo humano-**

Yukina jugaba con una margarita, en el mundo del mal no existían esas flores, en el mundo del mal tampoco existía ese verde del pasto que veía en el patio de Kurama.

Si ella pudiese, se quedaría con Hiei en ese mundo...

¿Por qué no?, de todas formas no tenía a nadie en la aldea glaciar, y en ese mundo había alguien que le esperaba si lo pensaba realmente.

En ese mundo, Kazuma le estaba esperando.

Y ella, poco a poco, había comenzado a amar al chico, aunque no entendía bien qué se sentía aquello.

Yukina estuvo a punto de seguir pensando en ello, cuando experimentó como una mano colocaba una flor en su cabellera.

Y al mirarle, la doncella sintió que su mundo giraba.

-Buenos días- dijo ella, Hiei se sentó a su lado, observaron un rato las flores, observaron un rato sus rostros.

Oh, Yukina se rió para romper el ambiente, ¡ella había olvidado lo callado que era él!

Hiei se sonrojó...era...tan difícil hablar con ella...que sólo...

-Te escribí una carta, pero creí que sería una venganza cruel por la que me dejaste en la mañana con Yusuke-

Hiei se perdió en los ojos carmesíes de ella, en el olor de la colonia...se perdió en el cabello agua marina y en la manera en que esa mano jugaba con una margarita.

Él no era de grandes palabras, ni mucho menos de demostrar sus sentimientos a otras personas, pero supuso, que tras esa mañana Yukina había descubierto muchas cosas de él.

Y de su corazón.

-¿Me contarás algún día como llegaste a conocer a Kurama Hiei?- Hiei se sonrió, llevó una mano a su cuello, donde yacía las dos gemas Hirui. Retiró la perla con fuerza, no había tenido oportunidad después de todo para devolverle la suya.

Por eso, aprovecharía ese instante, en que compartía una simple conversación con su hermana, y disfrutaba de su compañía.

-Ten-exclamó, Yukina recibió la perla, y sintió sus ojos brillar de alegría.

-La guardaste-

-Esta mañana quería regresártela, pero...-

-No importa, ya pasó Hiei, gracias- ella le tomó de la mano, provocando que el pelinegro sintiese un escalofrío.

Ahora podía sentir que las manos de ella eran heladas...

Ahora, que era humano, podía sentir que ella irradiaba esa presencia entre mágica y deslumbrante...

En parte, podía entender por qué Kuwabara se había enamorado de Yukina.

Obvió el detalle de las manos heladas de ella, obvió la pregunta de Kurama que la otra había hecho...él también tenía las suyas.

-¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión Yukina?, ¿por qué...me hablas como si nos hubiésemos visto toda la vida?- Yukina se mordió la boca, apretó con tanta fuerza la perla que el otro creyó que la partiría.

-Por esto Hiei- dijo, y en seguida la otra retiró otra gema Hirui de su cuello, pero esta no era celeste, no brillaba azul.

Era una gema negra, que brillaba con un dejo de color púrpura.

-Después de lo que vi, después de hoy me di cuenta que no quería perderte otra vez...porque sólo te tengo a ti, sólo tengo un hermano...y al ver cómo lloraste en medio de toda esta maldita situación pensé que quería estar a tu lado para cuidarte siempre...pensé, ¡que idiota!, estoy alejando de mí aquel sueño que conservaba desde que Rui me contó de tu existencia-

-Yukina-

-Cuando estaba con Kazuma en ese patio, antes de que llegases con Kurama me di cuenta que no quería decir adiós, porque al hacerlo sabía que no habría un regreso Hiei. Sabía que no volveríamos a hablar. Adiós es eso, es aceptar que no tienes intenciones de volver, y luego pasó todo esto, y sentí que si tú no despertabas, que si tú no estabas dentro de mi vida que nada serviría en la mía-

Hiei no la interrumpió, se perdió en lo perfecto del sonido de su voz, de sus ojos.

En lo perfecto de las manos de Yukina al rozar la gema Hirui.

La que él había forjado.

Yukina sintió algo clavarse, sintió como levemente flaqueaba, como temblaba, ella le miró, él se sonrojó.

-Entendí Hiei que estaba perdiendo aquello que había buscado por años porque yo lo estaba queriendo, por orgullo, por tonta...por rabia, entonces, imaginé mi vida en la aldea, sola...pero...¿y si teníamos algo en común?, ¿y si necesitaba del consejo de alguien?, imaginé que si tú no estabas para sólo fastidiarme con Kazuma, como hermano mayor, que no tenía sentido lo que me estaba proponiendo hacer Hiei...y la verdad es que quería vivirlo una vez...quería saber que se siente tener un hermano...porque he estado tanto tiempo sola...-.

Hiei suspiró, entonces, Yukina hizo algo que le dejó mudo.

Le abrazó.

-Imaginé...que si no tenía la oportunidad para abrazarte y de decirte...´Hermano, te quiero´, que nada valía la pena-

Su corazón sintió el de ella...su cuerpo sintió el de ella...

Yukina le estaba abrazando…_abrazando._

Él se perdió en el toque de su mano, en el olor de su colonia, experimentando que el corazón en su pecho latía con furia.

Fue la palabra, lo sabía, fue el hecho de haber sido llamado hermano lo que le puso, inevitablemente nostálgico.

Oh, pero él no era nostálgico...

Yukina era así: impredecible, de esas personas que te tocaban con sólo decir una mera palabra.

Y es que para él esa palabra lo era todo y mucho más.

-Perdóname...Yukina, yo...- la otra movió su cabeza en señal de que no era necesario que tratase de hablar, porque ella sabía que para Hiei eso era muy difícil.

-No te obligues a tratar de armar una conversación Hiei, sé que no es tu estilo...llevó conociéndote desde Tarukane y eres muy callado...¡y no puedo enojarme contigo por eso!...no puedo... enojarme por nada contigo...yo...- las lagrimas de la otra cayeron hasta el suelo.

El pelinegro le rozó la cuenca de los ojos con la yema de sus dedos para evitar que se convirtiesen en gemas Hirui.

El otro suspiró, Yukina dejó de llorar en medio de ese patio.

Escucharon el sonido de las hojas de los árboles meciéndose, escucharon el sonido de las risas que surgieron sin razón.

Y en ese segundo, Hiei pudo preguntarle algo, algo que llevaba guardando desde que despertó en la habitación de Kurama, mientras trataba de no mirar sus ojos tan directamente, mientras trataba de no perderse en la risa de ella.

-¿Podemos empezar de nuevo Yukina?-

La otra sintió que volvería a llorar, una mano cubrió su rostro dejándole humedecida la piel...y pensar que era ella la que iba a hacer esa misma pregunta...

La doncella seguía abrazándole y Yukina se aferró con más fuerza a su cuello porque temía que él desaparecería si le soltaba.

Hiei se perdió en el aroma del perfume de su cabellera.

-Yukina...me estas ahogando-

-Lo siento-

Yukina se aferró tan fuerte, porque aún estaba la sensación de que la muerte se había posado en su perfecto mundo.

-Ya te suelto...pero prométeme algo Hiei-

-Lo que quieras, te prometo lo que sea, porque necesito respirar Yukina-

-Si empezamos de nuevo...si nos damos una oportunidad...prométeme que no volverás a mentirme como antes, porque no quiero volver a sentir que quiero decirte adiós para siempre-

Hiei suspiró, y en ese segundo, pensó que le debía todo a Shigure a pesar del dolor del Jagan, a pesar de lo maldito que fue con el cobro de su trato...

Pensó, que aprovecharía cada minuto, cada instante que le diese la vida para estar con ella, para compartir con ella, porque Hiei quería ser parte de la vida de Yukina, ser parte de los momentos importantes, de sus sueños, de todo...

No sabía ser hermano de alguien, pero...supuso, que a su manera sería un buen compañero.

-Te lo prometo...no te volveré a mentir así- sus manos se colaron en la espalda de ella, devolviendo aquel abrazo que Yukina llevaba dándole durante mucho rato en el patio de Kurama.

Y tras decir esas palabras, ambos pensaron que la vida era perfecta.

* * *

_**...Por favor no llores, persona que conoce la tristeza...**_

_**...Por favor duerme, persona que conoce el sufrimiento...**_

_**...La noche empieza a cubrir el mundo, y te cubre a ti...**_

_**...Déjame a mi todos los problemas, porque yo perdonaré todo lo que digan de ti...**_

* * *

**-Balcón, habitación de Kurama-**

Ellos no lo sabían pero desde muy lejos Kurama les observaba en silencio. Se reía desde la ventana de su cuarto mientras llevaba una mano a su boca pensando, que Hiei había tenido todo en una tarde.

Y no sólo Hiei.

Youko, Kuronue, Yukina.

Él mismo.

Sabía que todo aquello había ocurrido quizás muy deprisa, que quedaban cosas pendientes.

Que quedaban disculpas pendientes...

Yusuke...Keiko...Botan...

Que quedaban explicaciones pendientes...

Kuwabara...

Pero esas cosas podían esperar, porque mientras había algunas que se podían arreglar en una mera conversación, había otras que no.

Había cosas que no podías arreglar en una tarde, y él sintió que lo que estaba aconteciendo en su patio necesitaba su tiempo.

Porque el cariño de hermanos es así, no se forma, no se hace de la nada, sino que tiene que crecer día con día.

Se detuvo en ese pensamiento, ahora que Hiei era humano tendría que ayudarle a acostumbrarse a esa vida, ahora, sabía, tendría que tratar de hacerle sentir al pelinegro cuanto lo quería, cuando valoraba su presencia.

Porque Hiei ya no pertenecía al mundo del mal.

-Creo que puede gustarte algo...creo- se dijo.

Al mirar el techo de su cuarto, ese color azul grabado con fuego creyó sentir lo que el otro experimentaba cada vez que miraba la perla Hirui.

Kurama sintió tranquilidad, y cómo, el corazón ya no le pesaba.

Al cerrar los ojos, imaginó que ahora su vida estaría completa por la compañía del pelinegro.

Y pensó que la felicidad es efímera...

Al igual que la vida, por eso, trataría de mantener esa felicidad todos los días que se lo permitiese esa mortal existencia.

Porque ahora, Hiei y él algún día morirían...porque ahora, Hiei y él eran sólo humanos.

Recordó por qué había pintado el techo de su habitación azul, por qué había escogido ese tono.

_-¿No quieres dormir en mi cuarto mejor?, afuera hace mucho frío-_

_-Prefiero estar afuera-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Me gusta mirar el cielo de tu mundo, porque tiene estrellas, y eso, no existe en el mío-_

Si, la vida es efímera...

El amor también es efímero...

Kurama recordó la tarde en que pintó ese techo, y que luego Hiei había comenzado a quedarse algunas veces a dormir.

_-Si lo miras detenidamente, puedes sentir que el cielo está en tu habitación Kitsune_-

Esa escena provocó que el pelirrojo se riera.

Anotó en alguna parte de su mente que le mostraría a Yukina aquello una vez terminasen su conversación, una vez hubiesen sentido que habían recuperado algo del tiempo perdido entre ellos.

Si, quizás Yukina sentiría lo mismo, sentiría que lograba tocar el mundo del mal en ese techo, que el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y quizás pensase que el cielo estaba más cerca que nunca en esa habitación.

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

Mis disculpas si esta largo, pero sentí que si le cortaba perdía la esencia de su trama.

Hace mucho que no escribía un fick de este estilo, y la verdad, amé hacerlo para descansar algo de Treinta Días y Ocho Normas.

Miren la ridiculez, apenas he terminado ya los capis 32, 33 y 34 de TD y ya me cansé, que necesité cambiar de aires para volver a inspirarme.

Poco a poco iré salvando esos escritos que tengo abandonados, como este, que tardó en salir del horno de mis ideas.

Siendo sincera a medida que la fui escribiendo pensé en hacerla como fick de varias entregas, pero al final, me ganó el mantener la idea original del song-fick.

La canción de Nemureru Yoru es preciosa, recomiendo que la escuchen después de leer el fick.

Por lo menos, a mí, siempre me deja esas ganas por repetirla.

Si no conocen al grupo Manterou Opera se los recomiendo mucho, la canción usada es la versión del concierto realizado en tributo al vocalista de Buck-Trick. Una versión en vivo donde aparece Manterou, ABS y Takuya de Uverworld.

Por ello, se repite tantas veces el coro.

Ese video fue el que consideré que tenía la mejor traducción.

Y bueno, espero haber logrado llegar a tu corazón querido lector.

Y que este escrito te haya agradado.

Gracias a aquellas personas que llegaron hasta el final del fick, pueden dejarme si gustan un comentario, un mp o un correo con lo que pensaron de el.

Nos vemos, en otra historia, besos.

* * *

_**...Ve más allá de tu pantalla virtual abierta...**_

_**...Mientras estemos cerca por el correo electrónico de vez en cuando...**_

_**...Grabando material de gran importancia que nos recuerden palabras para convencernos...**_

_**...Cuando vez la luz de las estaciones que se iluminan en el mismo mes, eso mismo ocurre en mi corazón...**_

-Moonligth-

Plastick Tree


End file.
